Alo~Ha Pretty Cure
Alo~Ha Pretty Cure Are Hawaii's Pretty Cure it Considers Two Members Cure Sunset and Cure Wave Recruited By a Fairy Name Alolo The Duo Protect Hawaii From The Saiark Invasion and The Phantom Empire Their Theme is Dancing The Hawaiian Pretty Cure team, Alo~ha Pretty Cure, consists of the twin sisters Ohana (オハナ Ohana?) and Orina (オリナ Orina?), who transform into Cure Sunset (キュアサンセット Kyua Sansetto?) and Cure Wave (キュアウェーブ Kyua U~ēbu?) and are aided by the fairy Aloalo (アロアロ Aroaro?). Their attack is Hawaiian Lino Ahua (ハワイアン リノアフア Hawaian Rino Afua?), which can translate to "Hawaiian Grand Dazzle"1. Their group introduction is: "The two lights sparkling in the southern lands! Alo~ha Pretty Cure!" 南国にかがやく２つの光! アロ～ハプリキュア! Nangoku ni kagayaku futatsu no hikari! Aro~ha Purikyua! Cure Sunset "The red setting sun is a vow for tomorrow, Cure Sunset!" 赤い夕日は明日への誓い、キュアサンセット! Akai yūhi wa ashita e no chikai, Kyua Sansetto! Cure Sunset has long orange hair with a white and reddish-orange flower on her head. Her hair is styled into a loose ponytail and she also has a white flower clip on her left side of her head. She also has a white pair of flower earrings. In her Pretty Cure form, she doesn't have any sleeves, her vest is worn as a tube with a thick orange lining, she has an orange collar connected to it and has the golden heart brooch of the Pretty Cures in the HCPC team with an orange cloth hanging from the brooch. Below her tube vest is the white cloth, whoch is much longer then the HCPC team's. Her skirt is orange which is long and flowy. She wears a pair of orange sandals with white flowers on the front. She wears flower wristbands instead of arm warmers and her wings are pale green. Cure Wave "The eternal melody of the rhythmic splashes, Cure Wave!" よせては返す悠久の調べ、キュアウェーブ! Yosete wa kaesu yūkyū no shirabe, Kyua U~ēbu! Cure Wave has turquoise hair kept in twin buns held by with two white flowers with a golden strap hanging down from them. She also wears a pair of golden clips on both side of her front hair to carry her bangs. Her blue collar connects to her vest which is worn as a tube with a darkish blue lining at the top and a golden heart brooch on her chest with a blue cloth hanging from it. Below her tube vest is the white cloth, which is much longer then the HCPC team's. She has a light blue skirt which is short and flowy. She wears a pair of blue sandals with white flowers on front. She also has a pair of light blue bands on her legs and wears flower wristbands instead of arm warmers on her wrists and her wings are pale green. In episode 46, the Alo~ha Pretty Cure! appear along with the other Cures to help out the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Cure Wave along with Cure Honey and Cure Sunset with Cure Princess broke the Red Saiark's defense. Attack Gallery Aloha_Duo.png|The Aloha Duo in Episode 46. Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!